


There's Enough Room For Both Of Us

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it/its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: A late night in the Archives
Relationships: Michael & Jonathan Sims, Michael/Jonathan Sims
Series: JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	There's Enough Room For Both Of Us

Jon knew that there was no point in leaving the institute this late. So packed up his stuff and made his way to the cot that he kept in the archive room. 

He had planned on sleeping but by this point he wasn't tired. So he just sat there playing on his phone, watching as it got later into the night and it soon became early in the morning. 

It was about two o'clock when Michael showed up. It's door had popped up between two stacks of boxes, and the being walked out. It didn't seem to notice Jon until he spoke up. 

"Michael?", Jon asked it, "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm?", Michael turned away from a box it was digging through, and faced Jon, "Oh, hello Archivist. I like to read the statements that were obviously written by drunks or druggies when I'm bored"

"I, um, I do too actually. Gives a bit or normality to my life, and they're usually funnier.", Jon said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I figured you'd probably like them more considering they don't seem to ruin people's lives like the true ones do", Michael continued to flip through the files in the box beside it. 

"Yes, I believe that might be the reason.", Jon agreed, "Also you won't find any in that box. I've sorted through them already. I do have some of my favorite ones put away, if you'd like to see those?"

"Funny and Archivist approved? I would love to see them", Michael smiled at him. 

Jon nodded and stood up, making his over to a box in the corner. He pulled out a pile of statements and walked over to the cot. Sitting down on it with his back against the wall. 

He looked back up at Michael, "You can sit down. There's enough room for both of us". 

"Trying to get me into bed? I'm surprised by you Archivist", Michael said jokingly.

Jon could feel his face heat up and was sure he was blushing. He stammered out a no, which made Michael laugh. 

"I'm just kidding", It assured him sitting down on the cot. 

"I know. It's just, uh, I'm not really into that kinda stuff. Never have been. It just... I guess it just caught me off guard", Jon shook his head, trying to clear up his thoughts, "Sorry"

"You don't have to apologise. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry"

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, honestly it's fine, just caught me off guard, like I said. I'm sorry"

"Archivist, before we get into an endless cycle of apologies, would you like to just forget about it and start reading the statements?", Michael asked.

"Yes! Thank you! Do you want to read them by yourself or-", Jon said, but Michael cut him off. 

"Would you mind reading them to me?"

"Uh, sure. I can. If that's what you'd prefer?"

"It is. I enjoy listening to your voice"

Jon could feel his blush return but he smiled and picked up a statement from the top of the pile , "Alright. This is my favorite". He began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can send requests to Needscaffeine and, or aguestformrspiderisfreakinscary on tumblr


End file.
